Petey
"HAW HAW HAW!" - Petey, laughing Not what you were looking for? See either Dog Man (disambiguation) or Petey (disambiguation). Petey the Cat is the former main antagonist, and the tritagonist in the Dog Man ''series. He is an orange cat with black stripes, freckles and whiskers. His first appearance was in the Super Diaper Baby series. Appearance Petey has dusty orange fur. He walks on his hind legs and uses his front legs as arms. He has black stripes on his body, legs and tail. He has a round head, with two triangle-shaped ears, three whiskers on each side of his head and a small round nose. He has three freckles/whisker Spots. In some Dog Man books, he only has 2 whiskers on one side. Sometimes, when he gets evil, he has a unibrow visible. This expression also happens with most of the characters. Personality Petey is a stereotypical 'grumpy' cat. He is very evil and only really cares about himself and his inventions. Petey is very clever, as he is capable of making machines. Petey does not like it when someone else (i.e. the Mayor) tries to be evil in his self-proclaimed city. He also likes to steal from banks and other jewellery stores. However, Petey has a hidden good side. He becomes a good guy in Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas when the F.L.E.A.S. come for revenge on Lil' Petey. From Lord of the Fleas and onwards. Petey was now acting positive due to one of Lil' Petey's quotes while controlling his robot. In the trailer of Dog Man: Brawl of the Wild, the narrator questions that Petey will finally will be good - to read more, click here. Location Petey resides in his very 'secret' lab, with Petey's Secret Lab on a lit sign. It contains his secret library, a bathroom and his very huge lab, where he makes new inventions every day - to read more, click here. Trivia * Petey's owner was once Dr. Dilbert Dinkle, from George and Harold's ''Super Diaper Baby 2: The Invasion of the Potty Snatchers. He is no longer owned by him since he is now on Uranus. * Petey was born in Piqua. He now lives in Collardale. ** This implies that Petey appears in more comics than Dog Man, who has appeared in more than twenty comics. * In Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties: Petey cloned himself. As a result, he got a clone named Lil' Petey. ** Since this event, he only has 2 whiskers on the right side of his face as opposed to 3, as he used one to create Lil' Petey. * Petey '''loves '''catnip. * Petey cannot swim. * Petey's name was changed to 'Invisible Petey' when he was invisible. * Petey used to hate being called 'Papa' by Lil' Petey, but has grown to accept it since 'Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas'. * Petey is the only character to be introduced prior to the release of the Dog Man revamp series. * Petey hates water. Gallery Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Evil Category:Cats Category:Prisoner Category:Mean People Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Dog Man's friends Category:Dog man's friends